A letter
by mayyotheking
Summary: America decides to write England a letter after the war (much after the war), but after some writers block he gets kind of distracted. I used their human names, but it is the countries. T for language


**This is my first** **fanfic that I've had the guts to post online, I hope everyone likes it :)**

It was a hot summer day. With the suns constant rays glaring down on his back through the opened window, Alfred was finding it increasingly more difficult to accomplish the task he had been working on so diligently for the past pew hours. Frustrated, he stood up and glared at himself in the mirror.

He had golden hair and blue eyes that would remind most of the summer sky. His face was caked in sweat, and he was most likely sun burnt from sitting next to the open window for so long, but this American wasn't going to let that bother him. It may not have helped that he had been eating non-stop since he had awoken that morning, so he was pretty stuffed up and tired.

As for the task at hand, he was writing a letter. Many years ago, he went into war with his brother Arthur, and had won. The after effects of the war have been hard on both of them, and Alfred had been trying to figure out a way to make amends with his caterpillar-eyebrowed brother. His friend Kiku had suggested writing a letter, which sounded really easy, but there was one problem.

"Gah! Why cant i think?! It's just a stupid letter, the hero shouldn't have to struggle with a letter!" Alfred scowled. "Maybe I need to take a break, it's almost lunch time, so I'll just run out and grab something to eat."

As he was strolling down the street, he glanced at a bookstore, and was reminded of his past

...

_"Hey Arthur, can you tell me a story?"_

_"Why not, go grab Mattie"_

_The Brit grabbed himself something comfortable to sit on, and waited for the boys to return._

_"Mattie, Arthur's going to tell us a story! Hurry up, sit down so he can start!" the little boy chanted as he dragged his brother into the room and plopped down next to him on the floor._

_..._

"Heh, I wonder if he would still remember something like that," Alfred sighed, ask he walked into the bookstore, curious to see if he could find something similar to the story Arthur told him and Mathew so many years ago.

_"When I was a young chap, I went off to the sea, hoping to discover new sights and go on an adventure."_

__"Adventure my ass, he probably wanted some more drinking buddies," he muttered, getting some glares from people who were with their children. He continued looking around, though he was not quite sure what he was looking for.

_"Everyone had stories of mysterious creatures they had encountered, mostly when they were alone and drunk, and just happened to 'be in the right place at the right time'. I envied them, they were the center of everyone's attention-"_

_"But weren't you the captain? Couldn't you tell them to pay attention to you?"_

_"Al, this was obviously before he was captain, please let him tell the story!"_

"Aha! Found you!" Alfred announced as he picked up a book labeled _English Folklore. _He quickly flipped through the pages hoping to find what he was looking for.

_"One night, we were docked on this island with the finest rum -because we pirates had to have only the finest of rum in our bellies- and we had no problem getting beyond drunk. After some hours drinking, I wasn't feeling too good, so i went out to 'ave a breather. That's when I saw her._

_She glistened in the moonlight, with long dark hair and silver eyes, and I immediately knew what she was. _

_'I can't believe it, selkies...' I muttered, hoping that it was just the alcohol. Quickly, I searched for her skin, hoping she hadn't noticed me yet. Sadly she had, and she quickly replaced her skin and swam off into the ocean to never be seen again by these eyes. When I woke up in the morning, I was laying on the beach with sand allover me, and my head about to explode. When I told the men, they just stared in awe for some short moments, and then they laughed at me. After that, I was given the nickname seal boy."_

...

Quickly running to his desk, Arthur placed the book down and began to write;

_Dear Seal Boy,_

_I was at the book store when i saw this and was reminded of you. Remember when you told us that story about seeing that silky or whatever? Haha, you were so uncool before you became a captain._

_Sincerely,_

_The Hero aka. Alfred_

Throwing everything into a box, he threw it to the side and decided to send it later

...

(At Arthur's house)

"So that damned idiot decided to send me something," Arthur sighed, cautiously opening the box to find a book.

"Why in the world-" but he cut himself off, becoming increasingly more pissed as he read the short, poorly written letter.

"WHO THE HELL DOES THAT BASTARD THINK HE IS?!"

**If you don't know what a Selkie is, here you go:**

**Selkies are seals who every ninth night would remove their skin and become humans. Men would hide their skin so they would be stuck in their human form and would force them to marry him and have kids with him. Arthur didn't really want to do that, he just wanted proof that he saw it...**

**Thanks for reading, I will be grateful if you tell me what you thought and if you liked it... **


End file.
